Red Moon
by xxxSPYGIRLxxx
Summary: Cross Academy will never be the same. The cause of the tension? Well it's just the purple hair and gold eye Day Class student that just arrived! Why are the vampire at high alert? Who is this beautiful person that walks in the day light but looks as though her shadow darkens with each step?
1. Chapter 1

Blood is everywhere, a girl around the age of sixteen, covered in blood. The evidence of who cased this murder standing in a pool of her own victim's blood. Her dark lavender hair hung over her shoulders framing her face, hiding her eyes. Her pale pink lips are turned up into a crazy smile. On that is showing approbation to my eyes.

"You will fall into darkness…it is your fate, you where born for this…" the sound of liquid dripping to the floor come to my ears. How could anyone do this? My mind screams, but my eyes cannot look away. "We will become one… you can not escape it…" The girl's body begins to dissolve into black ash, blowing in the unfelt wind. My body is frozen in fear, trembling at her words.

"NO! I WONT BE LIKE YOU!" I scream at the figure, my voice shaking with fear, but fuelled by my desire to live.

Chuckling is heard… a child like chuckle…

"O but you will child, just in time…" her voice istaunting and cruel**, **it hold truth. "Just what and see… you will be mine!" as she finished her head slowly rose showing her gold cat like eyes, filled with blood lust.

My blood ran cold, tears falling down, no this cannot be!

It was I…

Light purple eyes snap open; a cold sweat broke out across my body. The man sitting next to me looked concerned.

"What's the matter Haz?" his voice is calm but filled with concern.

"Nothing…" I looked out the window my eyes narrowing, Darren my 'father' stood at about six foot dark brown hair cut short, light brown eyes hid behind wire framed glasses turned his gaze back to the rode.

"You know you can tell me… I want to be apart of this family." He said.

I looked back at him my eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, its just that ever since I found mother alive I cant seem to forget the night I lost her… and then THIS to happen…" my voice turned cold. I had finally found my mother, after years of playing fetch for the council, even after being framed for murder. I had finally found a new light to spark a match in my ice-coated heart.

He sighed.

"I know it's hard but please forgive your mother, after so long with not seeing you she feels regret for not trying to get you back." Hetried to reason with me, flipping on the turn signal Darren mad a left turn.

I snorted.

"By sending me to a boarding school? You and her both know that this is a waste of time." My words are cold, sharp as steel but hiding the real meaning.

Shaking his head a smile graced his lips.

"You are just as stubborn as her, but I promises… I will work on trying to let you two see each other." His words are firm as he glances at me, eyes full of determination.

I chuckle darkly.

"May god have mercy on your soul when she sends the demons of hell on you…" I smirk at my joke. Darren chuckles too.

"I'll survive, she may be cold on the out side but her heart is worm, just like yours… maybe you will find someone to chisel out the ice." He said smiling, I snorted.

"They need a drill."

The car remained quiet the rest of the trip, none of use speaking. My thoughts drifted back, when I found mother… the night when I was about to give up.

Flash Back

It had been dark and cold night, a steady rainfall streamed from the black sky. My body trudged on… exile had left me drained. Running from the Riders had taken a turn on my body. Tripping over a rock I fall into a puddle. The dirty water socked my purple hair; dirt and grime clung to my now stained skin. My tattered cloths did nothing to protect me form the elements. I did not even bothering to move…I had nothing left…the light had been snuffed out of my life- never to be found again.

The sound of feet and quiet laughter filled the air as the presence of two people approach my fallen form.

"Darren! That's not funny! I did not mean to spill my win on the poor water!" the woman giggled at the brown haired man next to her, shaking her purple hair out of her face.

"Don't deny yourself Rin, you wanted to embarrass the poor lad!" the man stopped and his face went pale when the saw my body. "O my god! Miss! Are you ok?" he rushed over to my fallen body, stopping mid step when he notices the purple hair. "Rin she looks-" she screamed.

"NO! IT CANT BE!" her face was horrified as my eyes look up to her.

"M-mom?" my voice came out in a crock, every thing went black.

End of Flash Back

After ten years of not seeing each other, see meets me with nothing other then fear. She could not have shownthe feeling any differently. The horror of seeing the very person who killed everything she had in the world… her daughter.

The short glimpse of what I had seen in the rain of her had been it; Darren was there in the hospital when I awoke. He told me the story of how my mother had met him on the road, traveling, and how he knew what she and I are, nor did he care.

Then after I was released from the hospital, three agonizing days later, I found myself in this very car. On my way to a boarding school known as Cross Academy. Not even saying good-bye. What a loving mother…

"Well there it is!" Darren said breaking me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened at the old looking grounds, brick buildings that looked more British and castle like then Japanese.

Pulling the car around he parked it in front of the black Iron Gate. Shutting off the car he sat there looking at the steering weal for a moment before speaking.

"I know this is hard but please try and under stand…" my eyes watched him as he unbuckled and stepped out of the car. Fallowing pursuit I did the same, stepping out of the car I felt the breeze of fall. Pulling my black coat around my frame tightly I walked to the trunk and pulled out my suit case and leather bag.

Squealing of gates is heard as three people step out of, the now opened, gates: two male one female.

Standing strait, eyes cold as ice, I leave my face void of emotion as I pull my bag next to me as I prepare myself for the next battle…

School.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to the three people at the gate; Darren greeted the man in a brown over coat with a smile and a shake of the hand.

"Mr. Cross, it is good to see you again." He said shaking the mans hand.

"That it is Mr. Sho, and is this your lovely daughter?" he asked with a smile as he looked down at me. I nodded as nothing passed my face.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Cross." I said shaking my hand, Darren sighed in disapproval of my mood, I could care less.

"I apologize sir about my daughter she has just come back into are custody." He explained with a nervous laugh.

Zoning out the rest of the conversation I examined the people around me.

The girl stood about five feet even, for once I am taller then someone, brown hair and eyes, a black uniform that I guessed was the school's uniform. The boy standing next to her had the same uniform, only with out the skirt, with silver hair and purple eyes. He unfortunately was taller then me, standing at six feet.

The boy's eyes watched me closely, almost in a glare.

My own purple eyes returned the glare only with one of boredom.

"Lets move are conversation in side winter is setting in!" the Headmaster said with a child like tone. As we walked Darren and Mr. Cross reminisced over the past when my mother and Darren met Mr. Cross at a coffee shop.

Not paying attention, my gaze then drifted to my surrounding, the school had an English University look to it with its brick buildings, the school crest found on the archways, and school is surrounded by a forest. Even through we where in Japan it felt good to be in somewhat familiar place.

The walk only lasted five minutes as we entered into Mr. Cross's office; he went to sight behind his desk as he motioned for Darren and I to take a seat. The girl and boy had run off somewhere, it did not concern me so I brushed it off.

"All right, know down to biasness'…" crossing my legs I leaned back into the soft leather chare, this would be interesting. The sound of shuffling papers found its way to my ears as he looked over my forged school information. "I am very impressed with the schooling your daughter has done Mr. Sho! Its not every day that you have someone with this much potential come to this school." Setting down the papers he looked up at us, his mood calm and unlike the one he had before. His mood swings are worse then a girl, o boy...

"Yes my wife and I had decided that we wanted to give Haz the most education we could afford." Darren smiled, but the smell of him he was panicking on the inside. One thing I could not figure out is why he was. Of coarse we are braking several laws by doing this but so what? It's not like I have not done this game before; this was only the first step!

I smirked slightly.

Mr. Cross then looked at me.

"It also says that you have been home schooled, could you explain to me why?" I decided to take over, my BS all ready to go.

"When my father died we had problems with custody, my grandparents wanted to take me in seeing my mother unfit for the job. So we traveled a lot avoiding them. About eight years ago they had caught up with us and I was forced to live with them. They had higher private tutors for my education." I finished as I leaned my chin on my knuckles. "Finding my mother again we decided that it was time for my social skills to be worked on." I lied flat out, but it did have some truth to it. My grandparents did home school me, but not in bookwork, far from it.

"Ah I see, well any way it seems everything is in order!" We stood as Darren and Mr. Cross shook hands once more.

"I leave her in your capable hands Headmaster, my wife and I are heading back to Germany. My sister is having her baby."

"Congratulations! I wish your wife and yourself a safe trip." Darren nodded and then turned to me.

"Have fun and please right to your mother, she means well." I grunted in response he patted my shoulder and then left. The Headmaster watched my reaction with sympathy. Shrugging I pulled my bag around to the front.

"Excuse me Mr. Cross who exactly where the other people that where with you?" I asked with a small smile, he seamed to swing back to his little child like mode.

"The girl is my lovely daughter Yuuki and the other is my son Zero! They are the schools perfects!" He said twirling around, my left eyebrow twitched. No adult man should do that, no scratch that ANYONE should NEVER do that.

"Perfects?" My question was blunt; I had not been informed on the school rules yet.

He stopped twirling and cocked his head to the side in question.

"Did you not receive a school rule book and your uniform?" I shook my head no. "That will not do!" Sitting back down he took out a piece of paper and wrote down my name and uniform size that was listed in the report. Putting that aside he pulled out a black book. Handing it to me he smiled. "This is the schools rule list, and since you are a last minuet entry you will be in a room by yourself." He said just as the door opened and the brown haired girl entered.

I turn to see her smiling face.

"My name is Yuuki and I will be your gaud!" she said nodding I thank the headmaster and we leave. By this time the sun had started to set and we walked through the school grounds. My eyes spotted white uniforms coming are way; Yuuki grabbed my hand and hurried me along. "That is the night class, I will show you around the school tomorrow. Day and Night class students are not supposed to interacted with each other." She smiled as she led me into the Sun Dormitory. Heading to the stares I fallow her with out a word, it only took about five minuets to get to my room. Waving she leaves me once gain alone.

Finally.

My eyes flash gold as I enter my room. To my left is a bed with a table next to it with a reading lamp. A dresser is in the corner; two doors are on my right. My guess is a bathroom and a closest. Setting my black suitcase on my bed I head to the window across form my door. Opening it a gentle breeze flows into my room, brushing against my nose.

The grounds stink, something fowl… just like that Zero guy.

My face turns into a scowl I cover my in distaste. My sharp eyes see through the darkness of the school grown's. O how this will be interesting.

"Let the games begin…" my eyes glow as the darkness dances under the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since I was dropped off… and this place irritates me to no end… it is littered with screaming fan girls and boys. O yes they have spread to even this world! A sigh escapes my pale pink lips as I lay my head on the desk. At the current moment I am sitting in the back of the classroom… not paying any attention to the advance calculus teacher in front of the class lecturing over an unimportant lesson. I still have to wonder what my mother is thinking when placing me in this school filled with humans… she would have to know that I would simply cheat on the tests.

Blowing a lose strand of my purple hair, that found its way out of my carefully constructed pony tail, out of my face I watched it rise and fall with the changing force of my breath I used.

Very productive, I know.

Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. The male student who sat next to me blushed and looked back at the board. Razing a delicate purple eye brow at the other teens actions I chuckle softly as his blush grows to a dark red, his note taking pace speeds up slightly.

Sitting up my bored purple eyes watch the old instructor, but my mind is not on the lesion. Instead it has taken a trip down memory lane, reviewing the past week, or more importantly the other students.

From the day Yuki showed me around the school the students have been staring at me, mumbling such words as 'She looks just like someone from the night class!' 'She's so pretty I wonder if she will be my girlfriend!' and other nonsense like that… it is not a blessing having very good hearing… more leaning towards the curse side. It has its uses in battle, but when I am not ripping the organs out of some monster it is a pain. All that I cans say after I hear there constant emotion filled words if there is a difference between the mating call or a war cry for the fan boy and girl species.

This place is full of lovesick humans… it is disgusting.

The bell finally rang with soft chimes; standing rather quickly I do not waste my time in exiting the room. The very vibes wafting off the guy next to me screamed attention. Excuse me while I go toss my cookies.

Exiting the building with no trouble or confrontation by anyone, male or female, my inner child is happy. Yes! Mission: doge the fan boy's success! Having my little victory dance I walk alone on the cable stone path back to the sun dorm. Some of the other girls pass, giggling about their 'night class'… why must they look at people as being theirs? I thought slavery had ended in most civilized worlds? I guess I am wrong. Shaking my head I continue on my way only for one of the girls to stop and look at me. This will be interesting…

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" said the long blond haired girl with sky blue eyes as she walking towards me. Her uniform skirt pulled up a bit to fare and her blazer just a tad bit to small. I will put money on the bet that if a gust of wind came through many unfortunate bystanders will see her panties.

No not at all. Is what I wanted to say but being the good girl I am I smile and nod.

"Yes that's me; can I help you with something?" I shift my leather messenger bag on my shoulder; she giggles and grabs my hand. O god her germs are getting onto my skin! Must resist erg to sever the blond bimbo's hand….

"You need to see the night class! You have not seen anyone so handsome!" she squealed and dragged me forcible to the moon dorms… and I do mean dragged.

I sigh for the umpteenth time today as I pry my hand, away from the blond girl who so rudely decided to not even introduce herself and instead drag me clear across campus towards the one place I was trying not to go too. Just when I was doing so well to stay away from the disgusting smelling people I get kidnapped to suffer and watch them for hours. O joy. She then grabs my arm and continues to her destination with a huff.

Why does the earth hate me? O yes I forgot I'm the devils child that was damned to walk in the shadows until the end of time and is to bring death to very one that I love, how could I ever forget that?

I chuckle darkly at my own thoughts; the blond headed girl gives me a crazy look. Good, let her think I am crazy! Then the sound of millions of dying cat fills the air… what that's not dying cats, no, that's the fan girl matting call!

My arm is finally let go off as the blond runs towards the pack of wild fan girls screaming names like 'Wild' and 'Idol'. I suppress a hiss that threatened to rise from the depths of my soul as my senses are assaulted in many ways. Staying as far away from the crowed I watch form the tree line hopefully to save my poor nose and ears, but unfortunately that did not help at all.

Something was off…

My purple eyes narrow as the Moon Dorm's gates open, very elegant looking people strutted out. It is clear that these beings are on the higher level of society, as their walk, posture, and even manor are of pure elegance. The very air around them screams rich. A gust of wind blow their very pungent sent to my nose. Flash of gold passed over my eyes for a split second… what a stench of fowl things. Even I, a demon, find's these beings discussing unpleasant. The scent dose seam familiar, but where have I smelled it from? Crossing my arms over my chest in thought I run through the many different worlds I have been too and then it clicks. Just like a slap to the face.

Vampires.

Just my luck, I end up in a den of them. There sickly sweet smell tickles my nose, it reminds me of when you enter a chocolate store with a full belly and how the sweetness is just too much. I hiss slightly as all emotion is wiped from my face.

Scrunching up my nose I turn to walk away but am stopped by one of the leaches… what is with people not letting someone walk away today? It must be a full moon tonight….

"O my! What a lovely flower we have here!" the voice sends chills down my spine, not the good kind either. The growing scent causes my nose to prickle even more and my hair stands on end as I try to swallow the bail that rises in my throat. It is coming closer… many possibilities run through my thoughts as I consider what to do. I cannot teleport away since it would blow my cover nor could I simply walk away… the only thing left is to face it. Another sigh threatens to come out once more, but it is denied its freedom.

Turning slowly I plaster a happy face on my out word appearance, but in my inner thoughts I want to go puke or kill something preferable the vampire. Meeting his blue eyes, as everyone is looking at us everything seems to have gotten quiet, very quiet. Great… once more I am the center of attention. Getting closer he takes my hand lightly and kisses it, but not before his fang brushes my skin. My smile falters for a split second, the beast with in growls at the vampire's actions, both of us know of his true intentions. I would love to let out some steam by sending him flying. Try it blonde. I dare you.

"My name is Audo my lovely flower, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he asked seductively. I smile as sweetly as I can.

"You may if you release my hand, I prefer not to get your stench all over my skin. It will take hours to fully remove your putrid smell." My voice portrays my smiling face, as it is stern.

Everything is silent nothing moves, not even the wind blows.

My smile still remains, as he is dumb struck, my hand still in his light hold.

Keeping my 'nice girl' act still in place I take my hand away whipping away his disgusting trace of his lips on my skirt. It will take a bit of scrubbing to get his scent off. Stupid vampire….

He stands their sell shocked as I walk away only to be stopped by a wall of glaring girls.

"How dare you turn down Idol!" they yelled in unison I sigh, the fan girls prepare for battle. Shifting my wait onto my right foot I cross my arms over my chest as my purple eyes show how truly board I am of this entire farce.

"I do not care for whatever your 'Idol' says nor do I care for what you pathetic love sick puppy have to say about it." My voice is calm but my eyes are cold as ice, the fan girl's stance falters as the effect of my eyes takes its turn on them and they shrink back. Yuuki soon runs over trying to see what all the yelling is about.

Thank the lord for someone useful.

"Idol, I-I mean Audo, please return to class!" the blond vampire turns around with a depressed look on his face, but it soon fades as he has a look of determination in his face. I could have sworn I saw sparkles, rainbows, and even a unicorn form around his person. But with a closer look I see that he is studding me closely.

"I will not give up on you lovely flower!" he yells to no one in particular as he makes a move once more for my hand, I sigh and evade his hold.

"Stop it, you're an embarrassment…" I mumble as my right eyebrow twitches slightly, edging away from his awful smell, another pair of footsteps approach lighter and even more graceful then the blond idiot. A wave of power emanated from the approaching person. Standing strait and my eyes grew ice cold, Yami started to awake once more, she moves in my subconscious. Her growls are heard only in my ears as I suppress the urge to growl just as she is.

Whipping the emotion from my face I regain control once more. Glancing over my shoulder hard purple hews meet chocolate brown, all most a deep red, ones.

His scent is more pungent then the others… he must be the pureblood, the ringleader of this band of monsters. A soft smile graces his lips as he approaches Yuuki. My eyes widen slightly at the clear resemblance, but if this man is a pureblood then Yuuki is has to be… demising the thought for now I decided not to investigate till later.

"I am sorry for the trouble Audo has caused you Yuuki." His voice is sweet to the smaller girl. I watch closely, observing his actions at the moment. Noticing the sudden change in personality from the blond next to me he seems to stiffen and all joking is lost once the brown-headed man showed up.

Taking my eyes off the blond they move back to the brown ones that are watching me closely. I try to read the emotions behind his calm face, but I cannot see any… other then deadness. Razing a delicate eyebrow a look of question crosses my face.

"It seems that today has become more entertaining then most." I said with a joking tone as to try and get a response out of the pureblood. A flicker of unexpected emotions passes through his dark eyes at my double meaning words.

His smile only grew slightly.

"Indeed. May I as what your name is miss?" his silky voice rings my ears; charming to any human that would hear his musical voice… human being the key word.

"How rude of you, sir, is it not common curtsy to introduce one's self before asking another's?" I state mockingly with a slight smirk on my face. A very low hiss is heard from a light brown-headed female leach. My eyes dart to her as she glares at I, but the slight emotion of surprise flickers through her eyes, as she is indeed shocked that I could here her inhuman hiss.

The man only chuckles at my words he dose not take the bate as I had hoped.

"Indeed it is, I apologize my name is Kaname Kuran. Know may I ask what is yours?" his voice is still the same as before, it is hiding his true thoughts. This man is interesting indeed….

"Hazen Yami." I said with a slight tilt of my head, my eyes traveled back to his. "It seems I have held up your walk to your first class. I do apologize Mr. Kuran for the slight delay that I have caused." My worlds are smooth as silk as I lean back on my heals, the hidden game clearly seen in my eyes. He turns to leave as his smile falters slightly at my words; he knows I could care less if it inconvenienced him at all.

"Indeed you have, but I will not hold that against you. Be safe Mis. Yami, these grounds can be dangerous at night. One such as yourself should do well in knowing not to go wondering alone." His threat clearly stated. I laugh and tilt my head to the side, as I play innocent.

"What would you mean by that Mr. Kuran?" but before he could say anything the silver headed perfect came into view.

"Get to class Kuran." He growled out as his lilac eyes watched the brown-headed man with pure hate.

"Your scary Mr. Perfect." Kaname said before he turned around and walked back to the path. The annoying blond fallowed close behind, one out of sight I let out a sigh as Zero glared at me.

"Stay away from them if you know what is good for you." He said his eyes watching me as I stretch my shoulder. The board look had found its away back into my eyes.

"Noted." I said lazily walking back to the dorms, completely ignoring the death glares the fan girls gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun fell behind the green tree line the blanket of darkness covered the sky. Scattered around the dark blue blanket are million's of small shinning lights. The crescent moon gives a soft glow the grounds of Cross Academy. By know the entire day class student's have retired to their dorms for the night… except for three people. Out of the three teen's it is Zero and Yuuki's job to patrol the grounds and make sure that the Day and Night class's are not up to any mayhem, but for a cretin purple haired teen she is looking to find some mayhem.

Hazen sat on the ledge of her open window of her dorm room. Being a late entry she was given a room all to her self. This did not affect the young woman in the slightest. Looking up to the sky the woman's light purple eyes flashed a gold… the demon wanted out. The blood lust that the evil entity had held back for a long time was slowly starting to seep out and affect the young tamer's mood. With a twitch of her fingers the shadows in the room shook as even the darkness trembled in fear at the demon with in and the power it held.

Releasing a sigh Hazen jumped from the ledge back into her room. Dressed in her normal cloths she cracked her shoulders. Black yoga pants gripped her legs and showed off what little curves her body had. Covering her chest is a dark crimson Chinese styled shirt. Trimmed with black the clasps also a black painted metal. No other patterns are woven into the top as the silk is just a solid color. The shirt ends just below her pants line and is sleeveless. Hair in her usual high ponytail the woman grabs her black flats and then slips out the door and through the hall's like a shadow.

I could feel the beast in me turn… how badly she wanted to rip the flesh of the vermin in this school. She wanted to feel the blood wash over her hands as the life faded from there eyes. Shivering at the strong blood lust, my feet quickened.

I needed to kill… or I could not repress the urge to hurt a student.

Using the swift skill's that had saved my life several times I found myself deep into the forest that surrounded the Academy. Here I let my feet slow and my breath free. Letting my back hit the bark of a great oak tree I slide down the dark wood. My eyes had completely turned gold at the inor battle in my mind. Looking back up at the mood I stiffen as I hear the bush to my left rustle. Slowly pulling myself into a squat I silently smell the air.

Good… it is not human or a vampire.

The sent is coming from a deer.

Slowly… very slowly I crawl with cat like behavior over to the unsuspecting animal… my animal like in stinks kicked in as my body gets low to the ground. Stalking my pray.

A young buck nibbles on a patch of green grass in the moonlight, flicking his tail back and forth.

He suspects nothing.

How innocent the little buck looks, eating his grass. Not a care in the world as the night is filled with piece!

But that will soon change.

An evil grin grows on my lips as my canines grow as my claws grow into talons.

Slowly… my body inches forward… the buck raises his head and sniff's the air. His instincts warn him of the threat.

But it is to late.

My body lunges forward and my talon's rip the fur-covered body. Latching my teeth into the panicking animal's neck. The small buck makes a shrill sound, bucking and throwing its horn's he soon dives for the grown rolling on the ground. Trying in vain to get my body off of his. Only sinking my teeth farther into his neck and clawing my claws deeper into the animal's spin. My talons soon sever the spine.

The shrill cry stops and the animal lay still.

Crawling out from under the dead wait my hair is tousled, my cloths are ripped, and from head to tow my body is covered in mud, leaves, and twigs. But none of this matter as my claws are covered in the still warm blood of the deer. Smiling with a sick gleam in my gold eyes my right hand raises to my lips and I lap up the blood.

Sun light streams in from the closed window. A grown leaves my pink lips as I roll over and glaring up at the crack in the blinds that happens to be on my face. Sitting up my lilac eyes look in the mirror. No trace of the night before is on my skin. Small glimpses of what happened flash through my mind.

I all most lost full control.

Clenching my fist I glower as my closed pale hand. No scars are left from the previous night when my talons ripped through my flesh. Know with the small transformation my body has learned to regenerate and not leave any trace of the night before… it is only when I fully transform that it becomes a problem.

Crawling out of bed I look once more in the mirror. Black shorts and a sports bra are what I see… my cloths from the night before where burned in the dorm's furnace as it was a light every night by three to keep the fall breeze out of the dorm's.

Walking over to the bathroom what little cloths that adorned my body are stripped and hot water start's to run and fill the tub. Slowly I sink into the hot water… letting my chin fall under.

It has happened more and more that my body has wanted to transform and each time it has been harder to tame the blood lust. With each transformation the seal may weaken or someone will be hurt. Once my vision has been taken over by the demon all that I can think about is killing… and the heat for anything and everything around me.

Leaning back I gaze up to the ceiling… so many unanswered questions ran through my head as the time passed.

Being drawn out of my thoughts I hear a nock on my door.

Getting out of the bath I quickly dray and dress.

"One second please." I say just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. Dressing in a simple t-shirt and black baler shorts I step out of the bathroom and walk to the door. Opening it my eyes meet the brown one's of Yuuki.

"Good morning Yuuki. How may I help you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Hazen! I just wanted to let you know that classes are canceled for today." She said with her ever-present smile. My eyes widen in shock as I cock my head to the side.

"Why? I thought we where supposed to have final's today! I've been studying all night for them!" I said with a loud sigh, not really, but hey it helps sell the story. She giggles and nodes.

"Something was found in the forest close to the gates that brought concern to the headmaster… so he postponed the finals till next week. At least know we all can have time to study for them!" she said with a bubbly smile, I laughed. O? They had found the deer… this could be bad for me if anything was linked back… but may be not.

"What was found Yuuki? Come one you can tell me… I wont tell anyone! Girl scouts honor!" my voice is soft as he lean in like a schoolgirl wanting to know the deep dark secret. She fold's hare arms across her chest and puffs out slightly in mock authority.

"Nope! My lip's are sealed!" she said but started laughing uncontrollable when I pocked her sides. Giving in she pushed me off. "All right! All right! A circuses of a dear was found mutilated… we have had wild animals do something like this before but nothing to this scale. Just for safely we put a lock down on both dorms." Pushing me back into the room she smiled. "Know that you know please stay here!" I laugh and mock bow to here.

"Fine fine! I will obey thy majesties orders!" changing my voice to that of an old sounding I bow. Waving to here she smiles and closes the door. Looking back to the window my eyes narrow slightly.

Carelessness.

How stupid could I have been to do it so close to the school? Clenching my teeth I hear a slight crack of my jaw and release the tension. No use in blaming about it know… what is done is done. With a soft laugh a smile. At least this next weak will not be boring, in fact this may just even work to my advantage. Flopping on the bed I lay on my back and smirk as I wait for the lock down to be over.


End file.
